


Coercivity

by audiopilot



Series: Ferromagnetism [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/F, M/M, Oral Fixation, Predator/Prey, Scenting, Size Difference, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiopilot/pseuds/audiopilot
Summary: Jake Park is the only one of his kind among both the sterile survivors and killers. That changes with the arrival of Laurie Strode. He should have been more worried about her brother.





	1. Chapter 1

Claudette and Jake sat on one of the logs beside the campfire in companionable silence. Meg, Dwight, and Nea were in a trial and, with two of them left behind, that meant someone new had arrived. Jake hunched to rest his chin in the palm of his hand and watched the surrounding woods that felt all too quiet and close. No cicadas or crickets. No wind to rustle the branches. Just the crackle of ever-burning wood. The space around the fire was safe, but held nothing for them to do but wait. 

Claudette sighed, and Jake glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was cleaning her glasses on the bottom of her shirt and she looked younger without them, her eyes bigger and obviously forlorn. 

"She'll be back," Jake tried. 

"I know," Claudette said and slid her glasses back on to give him a wobbly smile.

Not that either of them knew that. There had been others before them, their presence left in scraps of paper, but where they had gone was as opaque as the thick fog that surrounded the boundaries of every trial.

From the shadowed trees, the crunch of dead leaves underfoot signaled the return of the others with Meg in the lead. 

“Welcome back,” Claudette greeted, straightening. The haggard look mirrored on their faces indicated how badly the trial had gone. Meg collapsed on the ground next to Claudette with a sigh, leaning against the other woman’s legs.

“That sucked!” Nea stomped to her usual seat. Behind her, a woman in blue denim stood at the edge of the clearing. The mist circled around her long legs as she stepped forward.

“This is Laurie,” Dwight said, awkwardly waving a hand at the newcomer before fiddling with his tie as he sat down as well. Claudette introduced herself as Laurie came closer with a bemused look.

Jake's mouth dropped open as he smelled the familiar warmth of a beta. Her scent became even stronger, flooding his nasal cavity, which had grown sensitive after spending so long around the scent-less survivors and killers. She smelled like his childhood: the ever-present house staff and his tutors and caregivers had all had been betas. Her smell was like being held close and rocked to sleep and Jake longed for it. The feeling was a slap across the face. Jake snapped his mouth shut and swallowed hard as he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck.

Laurie stared at him, obvious realization making her distinct features harden. Whatever she was thinking, Jake couldn't tell, but he quickly shook his head. She stayed silent.

“What’s the new killer like?” Claudette's curious question made Jake re-focus. The shock faded, even as he could still feel Laurie's gaze. Finding out how the trial had gone was important; it was better to know what to expect than to be tossed into a trial with a complete unknown if he could help it.

“Some big creep—”

“Michael Myers. He’s dangerous,” Laurie interrupted Meg, crossing her arms. The firelight reflected across her frowning face from below and cast unnerving shadows.

“He’s got a _name_?” Nea asked incredulously. The survivors paused over that for a moment. From what they had scavenged, they knew the killers arrived here just like each of them had, but it was different hearing one's actual name out loud.

“They’re all dangerous,” Meg finally continued, “Just wait until you get the joy of being stuck in a trap or take a chainsaw to the face.” Claudette reached out to lightly rest her hand on Meg's shoulder.

“No,” Laurie argued. “Michael killed so many people, even before we came here. It’s no difference to him where it happens.”

“You knew him?” Dwight asked. Laurie didn’t respond. Claudette frowned, glancing at Jake over the top of Meg’s head. Jake shrugged: best to give Laurie time to adjust than immediately interrogate her, even if Jake's own questions were burning under his tongue.

The thought of even the slimmest connection had him lingering nearby the fire where Laurie sat and gazed into it. When Meg came to join him for their usual scavenging in the woods, he waved her off. Claudette began to go with her instead, though they rarely brought anything back. Laurie gave him an odd look now and then, as if trying to puzzle something out, but they were never alone. Jake didn't want the others to know; the reason he had wound up here in the first place was to escape only being seen for what was underneath his clothes. 

Time crawled and yet moved too quickly within the entity for any true measurement, but after another trial had passed—with Jake and Nea being the only ones to escape the long reach of the wraith—Laurie had begun to answer their eager questions with preternatural patience. Trapped as they were, they were hungry for any news about the real world, but Jake was slightly disappointed to realize Laurie was from two decades before he was even born.

“I don’t understand,” Laurie said, puzzled.

“Don’t bother trying to,” Nea answered, “It doesn’t make any sense.”

Laurie looked into Jake's eyes. She could be a little intense for a brand new survivor, but as she revealed pieces of her life before, Jake began to understand her a little. She was uncomfortable when it came to explaining the realm she had appeared in for her first trial, only mentioning it was the childhood home of their newest opposition.

Who was her brother.

Jake couldn’t imagine what it meant to be caught by the entity with your own family member, and then forced to hide from them in a chewed up version of your past. He considered if his own brother had arrived with him. Even with their falling out, it was easy to imagine him twisted from the studious, shining example of his father's eye to something demented. He shuddered.

Laurie got up and began to pace a slow circle around the fire. So far she had accepted her situation with a lot more poise than Nea had when she had arrived, but they all experienced the hopeless realization of what it meant sooner or later. Jake stood and joined her. 

"How long have you been here?" Laurie asked. "How long has this been happening?"

"I tried to keep track once, but I kept forgetting. Try not to think too much about it," Jake advised. "Focus on each trial as they come."

"Not escape?"

Jake tensed. Even thinking the word made him paranoid. "No. You can only survive."

Laurie didn't reply and kept quiet until they were on the other side of the fire from Nea and Dwight. She slowed to a stop.

“You're not a beta," she pointed out.

"Omega," Jake answered her unasked question, shifting his weight so he faced away from the fire and into the surrounding woods. "Nobody even knows what a presentation is here."

 “Why is everyone else… not?”

“No idea.”

"I should warn you," she began slowly, "Michael's one too."

"An omega?" Jake blurted too loud in surprise. 

“What are you two talking about?” Dwight interrupted. Thankfully, the noisy return of Meg and Claudette distracted him. Jake went back to the fire, feeling Laurie staying close. He felt too aware of her and the way their scents overlapped.

“Hey guys!” Meg smiled. A leaf stuck out of her left braid, dark against the shine of her hair. The purpled mark on her neck and Claudette’s mis-buttoned top were even more obvious, but nobody mentioned it as the two joined the group. “Did we miss anything?”

“Nothing ever happens so no,” Nea grumbled, only for the groan of the entity to announce the beginning of another trial. “Except fucking that.”

Meg’s smile disappeared just as Jake felt the tug, his vision tunneling. The entity made them walk back from a trial, but a summons was like being put under anesthesia. He fell into it between one breath and the next.

From faraway, he thought he heard Laurie say, “Be careful.”

Jake blinked away dark spots from his vision, the weight of a toolbox in his hand. He was in the middle of a strange slice of suburbia. Standing in a manicured yard, he was surrounded by boxwood hedges and a picket fence, its white paint on the verge of peeling. Fog just crept in at the base of maple trees, their branches against the dark sky creating a sheltered canopy above him. Street lights exposed the fronts of once-idyllic houses left to decay on both sides of a narrow street where a police car was parked haphazardly sideways, as if an officer had just rushed into one of the homes.

A tiny spring of hope grew within Jake at its flashing red and blue lights, just visible through the gaps in the hedge line. Several black birds landed on the car’s hood, almost mockingly, and Jake looked away; the entity took any opportunity to twist the barest scrape of hope back like barbed wire against them. The usual assortment of junk littered the sidewalks, but otherwise he couldn't see anyone else.

Still, it excited Jake a little whenever the entity bore a new landscape and threw him inside. It broke up the monotony of terror. Even if Jake knew it had to be part of Laurie and Michael Myers’ entity-warped hometown.

Feeling too visible, Jake carefully walked around the side of the house. The wooden slats brushed against his fingers as he went down a narrow path. It's windows, high off the ground, were boarded up, but the backyard’s landscaping still held despite the hook rising up in its middle. Setting down his toolbox, Jake balanced on the balls of his feet and began his routine of sabotage. He didn’t know who was with him, but hopefully they were working on getting generators fixed.

It was eerily quiet. The only thing audible was his own breathing and the occasional faint cry of a bird. Listening out, Jake dismantled where the metal hook was clamped within the housing that ran between the hook's wooden beams. Before it could fall, Jake stood to catch and lower the metal piece to the ground.

Still bent over, Jake stopped as he smelled something. He straightened slowly, opened his mouth, and took a deep inhale.

Nothing within the entity smelled right, muted and slightly burnt, and it become more obvious during a trial and clogged his nose like ash. Now, a scent smashed through it and into him like a sharp blast of winter air in the middle of July. Metallic and cold, but alive in a way the entity's attempts at creation were not. Like Laurie's scent, it was something he hadn't smelled in a long time but still instantly recognized.

The certainty that he was being watched washed over him in a prickling of skin from the back of his neck down to his arms. 

Jake looked around, only to freeze as he registered the bone-white face watching him from the other side of the backyard’s fence.

For a long moment they stared at one another. It had to be Laurie's brother, Michael Myers.

Throwing the hook, Jake flat out ran in the opposite direction. He dared a glance back over his shoulder to see if he was being followed and saw the masked face turn to track him, which made him run faster as his heartbeat went wild. Even as he gained distance, the smell was inescapable. Jake fought not to relent underneath the force of his own biology even as he knew any chance of survival was gone. 

He was trapped with an alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

His own fear rose off his body as he ran across the street. The flat, full moon glowed down from above as Jake cut through a garage and its open side door to another backyard. This time he kept going until he was in the overgrown, grassy area that lay between the short picket fence and the taller perimeter fence. It marked the boundary of how much space the entity allowed them to run. Jake cursed and hid behind a tree to catch his breath. He could feel the haze of distress that hovered over his skin, twisting his normal scent into something chemical. He even began to feel a little sick at the sudden hormonal change, nausea cramping his stomach. His mouth filled with saliva as Jake leaned back against rough bark and considered his options.

Before the entity, Jake had never experienced it for himself, but he vaguely knew from one of his tutors that all presentations released pheromones in response to extreme stress. And if anything was extremely stressful, it was being run through the bloody hamster wheel of trial after trial. Until Jake had started experiencing the worse moments of his life on repeat, he hadn’t expected for the knowledge to have any value, but at least what happened to his body wasn’t a complete mystery.

However, he had only experienced it a handful of times— none of which he wanted remember very much of— so that it was happening so quickly now was a bad sign.

He had been lucky so far in that the entity hadn't realized it could torture Jake with killers who could scent him out. Likely it didn’t realize there was a difference. If the sadistic behemoth had a thought process, Jake didn’t want to know how it worked. But he wasn’t alone anymore, and that made him apprehensive. 

Jake jumped as the flutter of wings announced a black bird. It landed on top of a nearby rock and cocked his head to watch him. He edged around the tree to check if Myers had followed him, but the killer was nowhere in sight.

He pulled his scarf tight around his neck, glad he still habitually wore it. A gift from his mother, he had worn it since puberty, when she had given him her own version of the alpha-beta-omega talk that mainly involved how to demurely mask himself with clothing. Her own array of scarves had been alternating shades of blue and patterned with traditional peony blooms or the unfolding petals of lotuses. He remembered tracing the silk shapes with a finger during one of the many times he had escaped his handlers to wander her closet, her smell falling like a light rain from her clothes onto his upturned face. Jake forcefully pushed the memory of her away.

Jake panted into the fabric to muffle the sound as he moved onward. He still felt overheated from running and cramped all over. He ignored his discomfort, even knowing what it meant. It wasn't anything compared to having a metal hook or alien spines shoved through his chest.

A generator popped into life across the street, the loud bang warping a hole in reality. He waited, tense, to see if whoever had triggered it was safe. Unfortunately, his vague awareness of the other three survivors sharpened into a sudden knowledge that one of them was being attacked just as he heard distant shouts. The entity revealed the inverse shadow of someone crawling across the ground in a desperate scramble.

When the shadow was suddenly snatched up to dangle in the air, Jake recognized Dwight’s scream as it echoed over the distance. It happened so quickly: between a blink of an eye the shadow fizzled out into black smoke, signaling his death, and Jake dropped into a paranoid crouch as the surroundings vibrated in satisfaction.

That hadn’t been the slow struggle of a hook-death.

It made his sabotaging pointless. Frustrated, Jake searched for the reflective shine of generator lights. The sooner he got them working, the faster he could escape and not have to deal with the latest horror the entity had wrought.

He took the time to scan his surroundings again; the layout wasn’t much like where Jake had grown up as nature was on the verge of overtaking the built structures. Jake preferred the versions of the entity that took place in the wild, even if they were only imitations, and he felt better being out here than inside the houses even with the paranoia that he was being watched making him sweat. The bird took off as he passed it and Jake followed its flight path, grimly smiling as the unlit bulb of a generator’s overhead lights winked at him in the distance. He glanced around as settled in front of it with the perimeter at his back so that he had a clear view if anyone came from any of the other directions.

Every now and then he thought he heard the grass whisper or the drag of a shoe over concrete, but whenever he paused to listen he couldn't pin down where it was coming from.

More screams nearby were almost a relief, showing him that Myers wasn't that close as his brain insisted. He peeked up from behind his chosen machine and waited. Through the damp air, he could see two shapes stumbling in his direction, one in front of the other. As they came closer, their outlines solidified into Meg dragging Claudette by her wrist behind her. They were both bleeding.

Jake waved them down and moved behind another thick tree trunk away from the generator.

"Hide!" Meg ordered, shoving Claudette in his direction as she continued to sprint past them. Claudette fell onto her knees beside him with a grunt and grabbed onto Jake's jacket. Meg was going to try and distract him, Jake realized, and huddled down with Claudette as the miasma of heart-wrenching fear fell upon them. They couldn’t hear the killer walking, but his breathing was loud enough that they could track his passing.

His presence sent chills down Jake’s spine.

It was a long moment before the feeling faded enough that they were confident to start moving. Claudette silently pointed at her middle where a shallow slash across her side was visible underneath the slit open layers of her shirts

Jake opened his medical kit to patch up the gash, feeling Claudette's flinch through his hands as he applied pressure. The crash of a knocked over pallet was followed by the quick crunching of its destruction. They could hear the slap of Meg's shoes on the pavement grow farther and farther away until it was again silent.

“It’s Laurie’s brother," Claudette softly spoke. "He caught us by surprise.”

“I saw him,” Jake replied as he wrapped gauze tight around her torso. 

“You got away?” Claudette asked, rubbing at her face as she turned towards the direction Meg had disappeared. No further sounds gave them a hint to what was happening. Jake didn't share that his impression was Myers had let him go rather than any stealthy move on Jake's part. He didn’t want to consider too hard why.

“Almost done," he said instead. He just needed to cover it tight enough that the bleeding would slow.

“Thanks,” Claudette said as she glanced back at him, only to do a double-take. Her gaze darted over his face. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jake lied as he used his sleeve to wipe at the sweat gathering at his hairline. He couldn’t deny his body was refusing to cool down and his hands wouldn't stop their slight shaking as he tied the bandages closed. He felt fevered, though the desire to throw up had lessened. His time was running out.

"You don't—" Claudette was interrupted by Meg's scream. Her shadow illuminated from on the far side of the street. Claudette launched herself up, but stopped as Meg’s scream turned into choked gurgles, her shadow shuddering in midair before dropping into nothingness. Jake frowned. There were two of them left and three generators. Not great odds.

He wrapped his supplies back up into his kit and stood. He was uncomfortably aware of Claudette’s sniffling due to how close they were pressed together. She wiped the tears from under her eyes before fixing her glasses.

“Let’s finish the generator I was at. Then there are only two to go,” Jake tried to be encouraging. It wasn’t exactly his specialty. “We can try for one of the houses?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Claudette was probably Jake’s favorite of their group. Her quiet practicality made her the easiest for Jake to be around as she never asked him about himself. Jake tried to resist interacting with the others too much, but it was inevitable as the entity forced them in close contact at all times. When the others would joke and play games around the campfire, Jake only spoke when spoken to first or used the excuse of scavenging to escape into the woods. He couldn’t help but listen as they talked, even when it made it all the more painful to know that Dwight wanted so desperately to be liked, Meg used to on a high school track team, or Claudette missed her mom’s cooking as they were torn apart. Being in Claudette’s place would be even worse.

He couldn't see her from her spot on the opposite side of the generator, but he could feel and hear how roughly she cranked the generator's parts.

When the light overhead flickered on, Jake and Claudette tiptoed away as fast as they dared. Running would only draw attention. They circled around one of the homes and towards its front doorway. Claudette watched their backs as Jake moved forward to peer inside. It looked safe enough. Dated wallpaper was marred by dark splotches of what looked like mold and a sagging couch and worn rug were the only things between them and a wide staircase leading up to the second floor. Jake discretely sniffed, but there wasn't a trace of Myers.

Upstairs, there was a wide landing with bedrooms on every corner. One had an open window looking out into the side yard and double lockers, two were entirely empty, and the last had a generator with two windows blocked by flat pieces of pressboard. They stayed in the last one, working quickly to repair its damaged innards.

Claudette asked him a few questions about what he had done since the start, and Jake asked her about where she had been in turn. Her and Meg had materialized together and completed a generator just as Dwight joined them.

"I don't think he knew he was being followed," Claudette mumbled. "He got me first, but Meg saved me before he could knock me down and got us out of there. I didn't see what he did to Dwight."

Claudette went silent, no doubt imagining Meg meeting the same unknown fate.

"At least it's quick," Jake replied, but his voice came out strangely hoarse. He coughed and ignored Claudette's concern as he realized his crouch had gradually turned into him leaning against the generator. He forced himself to straighten up.

“Oh,” Claudette exhaled just as Jake felt his heart began to pound for the third time. His hand slipped and the generator exploded in a fizzle of sparks that shocked them both.

Without another word they left it behind. Claudette went for the room with the window and Jake followed. If they could jump out of it, it would give them a head start if the killer was in the house. If he wasn't, there was the possibility of timing it right to slip under his notice. She paused at the opening and Jake looked out over her shoulder. They watched as the shape of Michael Myers walked around the side of the house next door, his head just visible over the top of the towering hedge, before he disappeared from view. He had been heading towards the street. Jake kept watch on the sidewalk that connected the two homes. Myers swiftly patrolled past, this time disappearing around the front of their house.

The obvious answer was that he was coming to their location to check on the generator, but they still waited several moments before Claudette swung herself out of the window. She was unable to muffle her pained cry as she hit the earth. Jake put one hand on the window frame, about to pull himself up to follow, but sudden doubt left him frozen.

Outside would be open and vulnerable. It was safer in here, wasn't it? He could hide. Claudette waved at him frantically, but Jake couldn't force himself over the ledge. He waved back at her in the signal to leave him behind, but Claudette shook her head, fists clenching as she pointed for him to jump.

From the gap in the hedge behind her, Myers casually stepped out. He held a long kitchen knife in his hand.

Jake gasped a warning, but it wasn’t enough.

His heart dropped into his stomach and a wave of dizziness threatened his balance as Claudette turned around and into the stab across her chest.

Blood spurted up into the air and across Myers’ front. He grabbed her by the throat as she tried to run. With one hand, he easily lifted her until she dangled several feet above the ground.

Claudette pushed at his thick arms, choking as the blade was thrust into her stomach. Her legs kicked as he forced it in deeper with rough shoves.

Something molten gold shot through Jake's center with every violent push of the knife and every pained cry forced past her lips.

Claudette stilled, her head falling back, the only sounds the thick suck of her insides as the knife slid out one last time and the thump of her body as Myers tossed her away like she was nothing. He examined his own knife before flicking it deftly into an upwards position as he stalked off. When he disappeared around the corner, Jake let go of his death grip on the window frame.

He realized his cock was thickening between his legs as he backed away from the window and wanted to vomit. What was wrong with him? Being an omega didn't excuse the emotions stirring within him. Not even Claudette's crumpled body could stop the need welling up inside of him.

Jake tripped as he left the room, knocking against the wall. Dust swirled around him. He hesitated at the top of the stairs as his legs began to shake. The hatch. It was his last chance. If he could make it there...

He had no idea where the hatch was located. Crawling out of the house on his hands and knees only to be hunted down while he frantically searched for it was the most likely scenario.

Or he could let Myers come to him.

Going back into the room screamed against his every experience of a trial, but his warped instincts had Jake climbing into one of the lockers. Easing the door shut with shaking fingers was difficult. He was too unsteady, as if it had been his blood spilled, turning the dirt black.

He just had to get through this, and then he’d be back with Claudette and the others.

 _Michael’s killed so many_ , Laurie had said.

Laurie. He tried to think of her comforting scent to calm himself, but it was impossible. Hers twisted into the oppressively alpha smell of Myers. Jake burned all over. He was now painfully hard. Instead of a locker, it felt like he had crawled into an oven. Jake pulled his scarf up over his mouth, and then pushed it in to bite down on the cloth when he began to feel the urge to scream in helpless frustration.

And then he heard the loud breathing.

Just on the other side of the doors.

Jake wasn't imaging the scent at all— Myers was here.

Every muscle in Jake’s body tensed as he waited to be dragged out to his end.

For an eternity, Jake listened to the deep inhales and exhales outside as he failed at staying quiet. He knew the alpha was smelling him too.

Heat slid down the inside of his thigh. For a terrifying moment, Jake thought it was blood and that he had been stabbed _through_ the locker. But when nothing hurt Jake was more horrified to realize it was coming from himself. 

He was wet.

Jake reflexively brought his arms up in self-defense when the doors were ripped off their hinges with a metallic screech. Myers flung them aside and tilted his mask down to stare straight at him.

He was giant, but almost normal looking in a dusty and blood-stained blue coverall. No weird mutilations or rotting skin. The bland mask's cut-out eyes were black pits that revealed nothing of what lay underneath. Jake trembled. Myers was as cold and wrong as the entity itself.

If the entity had punched out the shape of a man from its void and dressed it in human clothes, this is what it would feel like. In stark contrast, his scent was irresistible.

Jake stared back up at him, knowing his own body was pumping out chemicals in response. Had been responding since he first saw Myers. Pheromone to pheromone in an endless feedback loop. Any possibility of escape was blocked by his broad shoulders and Jake regretted not at least one pitiful attempt to find the hatch. In one hand he held that knife, still red with Claudette’s blood.

When Myers leaned down Jake had nowhere to go or hide as that masked face came within inches of his own.

“Wait,” Jake protested, but lost his voice when Myers’ wall of a chest pressed against his raised arms and the contact resonated through his body. Myers’ free hand came up and encircled his forearm in a bruising grip. He was oddly gentle as he pulled Jake free of the locker.

The movement made him plainly aware of how soaked his pants were between his legs. Myers stepped back until Jake was pushed into the corner farthest from the door, which he could just see around Myers' body.

The break in eye contact was like a trigger and Jake yelped when his scarf was violently ripped way. Cold air rushed against his neck only to be replaced with a warm hand wrapping around it. Jake swallowed under the pressure and Myers squeezed down until Jake was wheezing.

He shut his eyes and waited for the bite of the knife.

They flew open when latex dragged over his skin. Myers pressed his face to Jake’s throat, hand twisted around to clamp down on the back of his neck. Jake attempted to move away, but Myers' iron shackle hold jerked him up against his body and forced him on the tips of his toes. The mask caught at the sensitive skin of Jake’s ear and he felt another flood of wet heat trickle out of him as his muscles relaxed, omegan hind-brain satisfied with the touch of an alpha.

Jake knew this was only going to get worse. It was one thing to get murdered. Another thing to enjoy being trapped within a murderer's arms.

Myers breathing was deafening. His deep inhales made it obvious he was scenting Jake as the mask's nose bumped continually against Jake's neck. Crushed under his presence, Jake's desperate pulse shuddered within the confines of his chest and at every point of contact between them.

His jacket was shoved wide open as Myers' head bumped against his jaw and his exhales ghosted over Jake's collarbone. Jake shivered as the knife’s flat edge pressed against his chest, the tip snagging on his shirt and threatening to pierce him. Myers' hand released his neck and dragged down his spine with rough force in successive sweeps.

Dazed, he realized he was being pet like an animal.

When Myers abruptly went to his knees, Jake swayed in surprise, not realizing he had started to lean against Myers.

Only to still as Myers brought the knife to his legs and began to  _cut Jake’s pants off._  The tip of the knife scratched down his legs as it was worked down each outer seam, leaving a wake of stinging skin. Jake steadied himself on Myers’ shoulders, feeling the hard muscle move beneath his hands as Myers exposed him with a final cut into the fabric as it was pulled away. Myers stabbing the knife into the floorboards was a relief.

The sound of it still echoed as Myers grabbed Jake’s underwear with both hands, ripped it off his body without any effort, and shoved his face straight into Jake’s crotch.

“Ah! Don’t!” Jake cried out. The mask was strange as it rubbed against his cock and Jake squirmed, bunching the rough fabric of the coverall uselessly in his fists and trying to push Myers away. His efforts were ignored. Two big hands that spanned almost entirely around his thighs lifted him up into the air. Jake fell backwards into the corner with a grunt, forced to hold on so he wouldn't smack the back of his head against the wall. More dust was kicked up into the air, sticking to Jake's sweat-slick skin as he slid down. 

The forced position left him far too aware of how intimately exposed he was. Myers could see everything.

When something hot and wet touched his opening the sound that came out of Jake's mouth wasn't one of protest.

Myers' face was between his legs, hidden from Jake’s view as he licked at where Jake’s own wetness had smeared across his skin. When he passed over him, Jake couldn't stop the moan or the way his thighs tried to close around Myers' head. Myers stopped, holding his legs apart and just breathing over him. He abruptly wondered if Myers had changed his mind and a little fissure of fear lanced the arousal that inebriated him. Jake caught sight of the knife still in the floor and felt another wet trickle escape his hole.

Lips that were surprisingly soft touched him and then Myers' tongue was inside Jake. The mask's synthetic hair brushed the under-side of his cock and Jake ground down against both sensations. He could feel every fingertip marking him as he moved, sweat rolling down his back under his shirt as it rode up with every push against the wall behind him.

He kept at it until he was riding Myers’ face. His muscles burned and the cuts on his legs stung, but the feel of that mouth made the pain almost feel good. Since waking up in this place, he had never felt so much. He felt uncovered, body loose and opening under every feeling, and yet he was winding tighter with every pass of Myers' tongue. Touching himself was nothing compared to the Myers’ big hand coming up to encompass his cock. Jake's toes curled, gripping at Myers' back. His hands fell on top of Myers' hand, holding it there as he moaned.

Myers' tongue kept searching deeper until he felt teeth against the delicate skin of his opening and Jake's orgasm was abruptly ripped out of him.

Come splattering across his own stomach, Jake’s insides clenched down as he shook. His full weight dropped onto Myers, who easily held him up as Jake gasped for air. The filthy sound of Myers eating him was suddenly too loud. Too noticeable.

As if summoned, the entity's awareness pressed down on Jake.

Myers either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he continued, but Jake somehow managed to flail out of Myers' grip by pushing off the wall. He fell to the floor and barely managed to get his legs underneath him, knees burning against the hardwood as he still throbbed between his legs. His body demanded more even as his mind screamed at him to escape. Myers was on him before he could do more than sit up, slamming him back flat into the floor.

Jake twisted to crawl away, gloved fingers slipping, only to be yanked by the back of his jacket up sideways into Myers' lap. An arm wrapped around Jake's chest and the smell of alpha and omega melded together with the tang of blood, both the others' and Jake's own, trapping Jake. A hand twisted into his hair, pulling his head back, and Jake was forced to look at Myers.

The bottom of the mask had been pushed up to expose pale skin and a strong jawline. Full lips shone wet in an impassive line. 

Despite himself, Jake rubbed up against Myers in primordial need when Myers' other hand smoothed over where Jake was slick with his own come. Myers lifted his hand to rub it between his fingers in a detached way, mask tilting to observe it. Jake took the distraction to bring his knees together, but Myers easily held his legs apart with an arm as he fondled Jake's limp cock. Jake jerked, too sensitive to enjoy the touch.

He wanted to protest, but only gritted his teeth as the edges of the room were burned away, glowing with orange-hot embers as the ceiling threatened to dissolve under the entity's interest. It was a black hole pulling him in, observing his struggles with an unending hunger. 

Jake tried to ignore the thing as Myers' fingers went back to his opening, blunt digits pushing inside him roughly. The rhythm of them was punishing, no finesse, only a brutal pace that Jake had to take as finger after finger was pushed inside. Hot breath fanned over his face as Myers leaned over him, once again bringing their faces inches apart.

His lips separated enough to show his teeth, and Jake used his arms to cover his face from the entity and Myers both as four fingers pushed him wide open. He groaned so loud his throat hurt as he felt himself being stretched tight.

Jake worked his hips against Myers' hand. He felt tears escape from the corners of his eyes and rubbed them away with his sleeves. It was too much. It wasn't enough. It didn’t stop. Myers was relentless, the squelching noise of his fingers fucking into Jake almost as loud as the slap of his hand against Jake's ass. Jake held on to himself as he came again.

Going limp in Myers' hold, Jake twitched as he felt a thumb slide against where he was full and saturated. If Myers wanted to put his whole hand into him, Jake doubted he could resist. His own body welcomed each violation.

Instead, Myers' arm released him and Jake slumped against his chest. Jake let his arms drop as he belatedly noticed something against his hip. Myers pulled his fingers out with an embarrassing sound and Jake opened his legs wider against the sudden emptiness. Myers examined between his legs, touching his cock and trailing back down to where Jake had completely soaked them both. His fingers traced the sensitive skin where Jake's hips and legs met, but avoided where he had been stretched wide.

Jake reached down, daring to touch where Myers was hard beneath his clothes, as he yearned for more.

"Please," he begged in a low voice.

Like a flipped switch, Myers stood and dropped Jake to the floor. He pulled his embedded knife easily out of it and straightened to stand perfectly still. His mask will still askew but there wasn't a hint of an expression on his mouth as he tilted his face down towards where Jake sat at his feet. The tented front of his coveralls was obvious and right at Jake's eye level, making Jake less fearful that he was about to be stabbed and more excited about the idea of having the rest of his clothes destroyed. 

And then Myers turned around and left the room. 

Jake stared after him, half-naked and mouth hanging open. 

He suddenly fell backwards into darkness, the square shape of light that denoted a hatch growing smaller above him as the entity forced his escape. He was booted out into the fog still sitting. He'd been perfectly reset, not a scratch or drop on him. The vertigo of going from full heat back to his normal baseline in seconds left his head spinning.

At least he was fully clothed.

"What was that?" Jake asked himself out loud. Nothing answered.

Eventually, he got up and began the long walk back to the campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I listened to while writing this, if you like that sort of thing: [Xe3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aeJEdnL7GE), [124th](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIZKuJbuqRA), [Weigh Me Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEBIsUsvheA).


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back was eerily normal, the lifeless area's silence disturbed by Jake passing through the scraggly grass clearing and into the woods, where everything grew thicker and taller. Jake concentrated both on avoiding getting snagged by outstretching branches and by his own thoughts. He was succeeding in ignoring how the trial had ended until, halfway back, he abruptly recalled begging Myers and had to crouch down and get a hold of himself.

The phantom flush of his heat rolled through his body as the realization opened a floodgate of every moment he'd responded to the alpha's touch. Amidst the tumultuous mix of shame and horror was an even stronger disappointment. Jake rubbed hard at his face and sighed. He wasn't fool enough to deny that, as scared as he had been, he hadn't put up that much of a resistance. He could have fought harder; he could have forced Myers to kill him. Not asked for more.

Jake continued walking. He was thankful for Myers odd retreat, but the pure  _need_ brought about by his heat seemed to linger even without it to distort his perceptions. It was disturbing.

His own nature was something he'd tried to lock away. Leaving behind his parents and their privileged life, Jake had aspired towards solitary simplicity. Without the heavy trappings of being an omega and his family's expectations. Jake's Walden-esque dream had barely been within his grasp before he'd fallen within the sinkhole of the entity's reach.

Now the key sat heavy in his hand and the door wide open. It wasn't the traditional life of his parents that loomed before him. Instead, it was the primal origin of presentation itself: to be taken on his hands and knees with teeth in the back of his neck.

From a distance, Jake spotted the warm glow of where the survivors’ clearing and the woods bled into each other. As he neared he could make out the others' talking. Laurie's low voice was indecipherable, but rose and fell like a lecture. While Jake wasn't too enthused about having to face the usual questions after a trial, it was seeing Laurie again that made him hesitate. Even with no trace of Myers' scent lingering, Jake knew he couldn't hide it, especially with the way his thoughts kept circling back to what had happened. What _could_ have happened. 

Stepping out from his hidden spot, Jake took a deep breath as the group noticed his approach and fell silent. Their gazes searched him head to toe.

“What happened? Did you escape?”

“Are you okay?”

“Did it get you?”

"I'm okay," Jake answered Claudette’s question first. It was the easiest. He had briefly considered what to say and decided the simplest version of the truth worked best. “I hid for a while, but he found me.”

Helplessly, his eyes were drawn to Laurie’s. Her hair stuck out slightly, as if she had run her hands through it too many times. His stomach sank as her eyes grew large. Jake became too aware of his own body and how his scent was colored lightly with arousal even with almost all of his skin covered. His face grew hot the longer she stared at him in shock. 

"We'll do better next time!" Dwight exclaimed as he slapped his fist into the palm of his hand, cutting through the tension of their stare-down. When Meg raised her eyebrow, he hastily added, "I mean—I’ll be more careful?"

"It happens," Meg waved a hand from beside Claudette. "Was it just me or was that creep even worse? We barely had time to do anything."

"I think he got faster," Claudette replied, focused on Dwight, who was staring at a nearby tree with a glum expression. "What do you think, Dwight?"

Perking up, Dwight began to explain how he'd been caught in the trial while the other two listened. Jake strategically considered disappearing back into the woods as Laurie took a step towards him. Instead, he shifted so that Nea lay between them. With her hands behind her head, Nea glanced between Jake and Laurie with heavy-lidded eyes and smirked. Whatever she assumed, she didn't comment on it.

He moved to join Meg, Dwight, and Claudette. The latter smiled and moved even closer against Meg to give him space to sit. Jake sat down without a word and let their discussion serve as white noise. When Meg reached down and touched the back of Claudette's hand very gently, Claudette flipped it over until they properly held hands. They shared a smile, Claudette's eyes wrinkling at the corners.

Jake remembered her face slackened by death. The brief moment he had enjoyed watching her destruction by Myers' hand still made him nauseous. 

He had seen her killed many times before. This was the first time he'd had such a direct hand in it. The survivors long ago agreed that mistakes were inevitable in a trial and not to hold grudges. Sure, occasionally someone fucked up enough that arguments broke out, but Dwight worked hard to try and make sure everyone got along. Jake still felt like he should apologize to Claudette, but he definitely couldn't explain to her why he'd refused to jump from that window and then just stood there like an idiot as she died.

Feeling Laurie's stare boring into him from across the fire, he understood a little how her and Myers were related.

They barely had time to recover before they were thrown into a trial with the hillbilly. Jake had been so preoccupied that he'd been taken down by the swing of a chainsaw before the first generator was even done. The pain of the hook forced through him left Jake screaming. It was a new and tortuous experience, no matter how many times it happened before. Blood loss made him forget about his omega problem entirely as his own weight stretched the wound open wide.

Jake went limp as the hillbilly's yellow, lamp-lit eyes stared up at him from his twisted face. Of all the killers, Jake had found him the least malevolent. Though that wasn't saying much. Jake watched through his darkening vision as the monster ran back off into the surrounding cornfield with another rev of his weapon.

The entity's hungry tines crept into being around him. When the others were unable to get to him in time, Jake didn't struggle as they tore past his skin and into his very being. Under the vastness of the entity, his body dissolved.

It probed past his surface and down, down to when Myers' face was hovering over his, baring his teeth, and the split-second Jake had wanted them to clamp onto his skin before he had shied away. The entity touched the impulse like it was physical thing, eating away at Jake's mind like it had his body.

He couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't do anything pinned within even the smallest part of the entity. 

He was pulled apart and remade a thousand times as it withdrew.

The glimpse of its darkness left him small and shivering back within the open area just beyond the exit gates.

Jake didn't go back to the campfire. He chose to wander the woods until the next trial and the one after that. Forest to the crumbling estate or rusting wreckage yard and back around again. As he ran from the nurse's saw or dismantled the spring-loaded bear traps of the trapper, he focused on the slow-burn of anger deep inside of him directed at the entity, at Myers, at himself.

He thought the routine of survival would wipe his mind clean, but he found himself furiously obsessing over the way Myers' hand had slid down his back or encompassed his thigh. Worse, he couldn't stop his scent from changing in reaction. Even without exposure to Myers’ alpha scent, the stalled heat began to creep up on Jake and left him constantly stuck in a sickly state. Jake used the scavenging alone excuse in-between the trials to hide his shaky, sweating body. When Meg tried to join him, he snapped at her and then felt guilty when she stomped away. With every trial, his heat receded as if it had never existed in the first place. It left him caught in a frustrating cycle of gradually building arousal that went nowhere. 

There was no way Laurie couldn't tell as his scent embarrassingly overpowered hers, but he was quick to disappear every time she began to approach him.

The woods enveloped him. They were always strange: deeper and deeper he went, without any change to his surroundings. It was still unnerving, but safer than sticking around the others' concern and nosy questions. Their sterility stung his nose like spilled bleach.

Laurie’s beta scent was almost alluring by comparison. Jake continued to avoid her as much as possible.

Even the threat of stumbling over wherever the killers lingered outside of trials didn't bother him. In all the survivors' time here, no one had seen them once, even if they heard the occasional shriek of the nurse echoing across the divide. Jake assumed an invisible barrier separated predator from prey as the entity only wanted them to interact on its bloody stages, where it could glut itself on their pain.

Being sucked into their sobering reality had become the only relief. Jake never stopped moving, whether it was sabotaging, repairing generators, or running for the exit. He avoided the hook at all costs, knowing the entity was waiting for him on the other side.

The brief lucidity was refreshing, but made him all too aware that the other survivors knew something was wrong with him. He had run away to escape an awkward question more than he wanted to admit.

When they returned from a successful trial against the wraith, Jake only had time to make it back to the campfire before he hovered in pre-heat again. He left without a word and walked as quickly as he could until he was too weak to go much further. When his stomach rolled Jake hung onto the trunk of a tree and dry-heaved into the weeds until his throat ached. Jake clung to the tree and pressed his face into his sleeves until he was no longer a second away from shaking into pieces.

Jake sighed, slowly straightening on unsteady legs, only to freeze at a sudden rustling from behind him.

Laurie's scent brushed across his with the delicate cling of a spiderweb and Jake relaxed as he half-turned towards where she pushed her way around a bush. 

She still held the red box of a med-kit in her hand, and Jake realized she must have followed him instead of heading back to the clearing with Dwight and Nea. Jake didn't have the energy to try and escape as she hurried closer.

"Are you still hurt?" she asked, holding the kit in front of her like an offering.

Jake shook his head. Bandages and sutures couldn't stitch up his affliction. The kit fell to her side as she hurriedly came closer.

"I wanted to talk to you, but you've been avoiding me," she accused.

"Yeah," Jake rasped through his sore throat. There was no point in denying it. "I have."

Jake began to walk again and her nearly silent footsteps followed. A few trials and she already had the hang of how to move to avoid notice. She'd found the med-kit right under the wraith's nose. She was a quick learner and took the kind of risks that even Nea balked at.

"Michael killed his sister," Laurie suddenly announced.

"What?" Jake stopped mid-step and stared down at her. "He killed you?"

"No... Judith was the eldest," Laurie said slowly. Her eyes darted over his face, following the drop of sweat he could feel sliding down his temple. "He murdered her when he was a child. She was my sister too, but I don't remember her. She was just a story my friends would tell to scare each other every Halloween."

Laurie stopped, the briefest flash of grief manifesting itself in a quick and shaky downward tug of her mouth. Jake stayed silent, allowing her to collect herself. The urge to gag welled up again and he swallowed hard. The initial symptoms were worse, he'd quickly learned, when he didn't have an alpha scent to quickly push him into full heat.

"He was sent to a sanitarium," she continued, glancing around the meadow they stood at the edges of, as if to check that they were alone. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "When he escaped, he came for me."

"But you escaped him?" Jake guessed.

Laurie shook her head. "He wouldn't stop. No matter where I ran he followed. I thought he died... then I woke up here, and he was back."

She grabbed his elbow with a grip that belied the fragile shape of her hand. Jake managed to not flinch. Still whispering, she asked, "Do you know what they do to alphas in a sanitarium?"

Jake struggled to remember anything he had overheard. A sanitarium was like a mental hospital, right? All he remember is that there were terrible sterilization experiments at one point, but that had stopped long before the 70's. And Jake knew too well that definitely wasn't the case with Myers. He shook his head and Laurie's fingers tightened on his arm. Jake bit down on his own teeth as the touch made his skin itch.

"They dose them with suppressants until they can't tell up from down. His doctor told me the ways they tried to cure him. But I don't think being an alpha was his problem at all."

Jake could understand the concept. When he'd come here, the lack of other scents had been refreshing at first. Like a wish come true, Jake was no longer only an omega. The stupid questions from his classmates, the appraisal from his father's business partners, the random person on the street rudely sniffing at him: all gone. But, in reality, it had been lonely. Supressants did that and more; medication to swell the nasal cavity until they couldn't scent themselves let alone anyone else. At least Jake had been able to take comfort in his own scent.

"What is his problem then?" Jake asked.

"He fixates," Laurie explained. "Judith, me, and now you. All he knows is death. Being an omega won't change it, understand?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we can't actually die. Like, for good," Jake pointed out wryly as he finally tugged his arm free.

"I know! I think it will only make him even worse."

Jake considered her as she crossed her arms and glared. He couldn't tell if her hostility was over his flippant response or something else. When the idea occurred to him, he cautiously voiced it as a question, "Are you warning me for my benefit or for your brother's?"

"Yours," she said, glare melting into something earnest. "He's not my family: he's the boogeyman."

Jake searched for something to say, some form of reassurance, but all he had was the truth.

"To be honest, it's a little late for me," he admitted. Laurie's expression became pained.

"I know. You're not great at hiding it."

It. What was it, this nameless feeling that welled up in him at every thought of Laurie's monstrous brother? It didn't feel good, but he kept dredging up the memories anyway. It was picking at a wound, pulling up the scab to see how far he'd healed, only to see the blood well up. He craved with a desire as distorted as anything the entity could dream up.

"Like right now!" Laurie exclaimed, taking a step back from him as her nostrils flared. 

"Sorry," Jake mumbled into his scarf. "I don't think I can stop it."

Laurie rubbed at her nose before just keeping her hand there to cover it. Her voice went nasal as she stated, "I never met an omega."

"I didn't know that many myself," Jake replied, not about to share any details. He didn't want to admit how badly off he was doing.

"Are you..." Laurie hesitated.

"What?"

"Nothing. Can we go back?"

Jake would have preferred to continue his loop around the woods alone, but agreed to join her. He got the impression that she was on the verge of grabbing him again and dragging him back and he wanted to avoid being touched again.

They went towards the fire, which really meant picking a random direction. No matter where they walked their path would eventually lead back to the survivors' clearing. Laurie kept her distance as Jake attempted to distract himself with better memories.The retreat of the waves and the soft punch of sand under his feet from his first visit to the ocean. The flowers, bloomed bright, when spring swept through the family gardens. The summer he spent camping in the national parks, feeling completely free under the vastness of the giant redwoods and the resolution that he would do anything to keep that feeling forever.

The pain of remembering such things was grounding, but his scent wasn't neutralized. Only the entity's ability to remove their injuries was able to restore his hormonal balance to normal. But it couldn't erase the desires etched into his very cells, awakened by Jake's inability to stop thinking about Myers.

Just as they saw the shadows of the others through the gaps in the trees, Laurie stopped him.

"You don't have to be alone," she said. "No one understands it. They talk about you like you're going insane, but I know. I learned the basics in health class. I can help."

Jake blinked. Well, it didn't surprise him that the others thought he was losing it. He felt a little crazy, to be honest, but Laurie's offer took him aback. She was younger than him by a couple years, but her serious nature aged her into someone decades older. It was easy to forget that she had still been in high school.

"I don't think you get what 'help' I need," Jake replied. 

"Not that kind of help!" she exclaimed and Jake smiled as she blushed. "Is it true if you have something that— that smells like him, it can make it easier?"

"That only works for bonds," Jake explained. His brain helpfully reminded him what bonding entailed. 

"Well, why not try? Nothing is normal here or so you all keep reminding me."

"You do have a point."

Two trials later, Laurie brought back a piece of broken glass. Its end stained red, the scent rising off it was so strong the presence was almost physical. She didn't have to explain as she handed it over. Jake tried not to make his sniffing too obvious with the everyone around.

"Laurie, you have to show us how you did that!" Meg shouted, shaking Claudette by her shoulders, the other woman laughing and nodding.

"Yes," Nea agreed, leaning forward with a gleam in her eye. "That was great."

"Show what?" Dwight asked. He and Jake had been the ones left behind this time. He had convinced Jake to play a game of hangman in the dirt as they waited. It was a step up from their usual tic-tac-toe. Dwight leaned forward to get a better look, foot wiping out the letters of a word Jake had never finished guessing. Jake held onto the glass so tight he could feel it through his gloves. He resisted the urge to cradle it to his chest.

"Myers got Laurie. He was taking her to a hook, but she stabbed him!" 

"Wow!" Dwight exclaimed, leaning back as Meg's glee infected the others. Excited chatter filled the air as everyone begged Laurie to teach them. It could change things if the survivors had some way to fight back, small as it was, though it seemed a little strange that no one had considered trying it before. 

Jake stared at the bloody tip of the shard, an odd tingle starting at his scalp and going down his spine. Like the unfurling of a fern green with new life, Jake's scent changed, but not with heat or even arousal. Jake sighed as muscles he hadn't even noticed were tense relaxed in pure euphoria. Laurie, who still stood over him, paled and then quickly agreed to a demonstration for everyone.

Jake closed his eyes and listened as she explained how she had found the piece of glass and how best to time the strike. He was floating in a pool of water, staring up as the setting sun bruised the sky orange and purple. When he was very little, his caretaker would tell him bedtime stories until sleep tugged him into his dreams. Laurie's voice was just as soothing. One story had been about a tiger trying to climb a rope into the sky. Jake couldn't remember why, just that it fell before it could reach what it was hunting. He was that tiger now, rising upwards and waiting for the fall.

"Jake?"

"Hm?" Jake leaned towards her voice. At some point, he had leaned over his own knees to rest his face on both of his hands. Laying down was a tempting idea, but Laurie jostled him enough as she sat down that it forced Jake's eyes to languidly open.

"How are you feeling? Your smell is, uh, really strange."

"Everything is strange," Jake responded. Did any of them really know what normal meant? Normal was being chased in unending circles to die again and again. Normal was not eating, not sleeping, not feeling the sunshine on his skin. The eternity of his future yawned before him, as empty as emptiness itself. Jake had always desperately tried to ignore that his struggles were meaningless. Survival was all he had in this place.

Except, Jake was slow to realize, it wasn't the only thing. He had a part of himself that the entity had not yet learned to manipulate. Something that was Jake's alone. Well, he glanced at the piece of glass and then Laurie beside him. Not entirely alone.

"I can't tell if this helped or not."

"Me either," Jake agreed. The weightless feeling would wear off eventually as the dopamine ran its course. As short as his contact with the killer had been, Jake could admit this proved the connection had already begun. Wasn't that a terrifying thought?

Laurie stayed quiet as they both watched the others interact. Meg was attempting to lift Claudette onto her shoulder, who giggled as they almost lost their balance and Dwight hurried to steady them both. Nea was practicing stabbing motions with a stick with more enthusiasm than Jake had ever seen from her.

In a low murmur Laurie asked, "What are you going to do?"

Jake considered her question seriously. Another trial with Myers was inevitable. This brief reprieve only solidified that Jake wasn't able to escape his own nature anymore than he could the entity. Jake could try and fight. The glass in his hand shone in the light of the fire. Without the paralyzing fear of seeing Myers in the flesh, Jake could easily imagine plunging it into Myers' chest. Ripping him open like he did to everyone else. The entity wouldn't let them do real damage, but it let the killers bleed, didn't it? Let them hurt? The fantasy unraveled as he couldn't picture Myers in true pain; he wasn't human.

Or he could submit under Myers' alpha strength and let this need continue to alter him into a stranger who hungered for inhuman touch. 

"Whatever it takes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing the actual game more than writing about it lol. This chapter is not very explicit and might be an unreasonably long set-up for pwp filth.  
> ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌ 
> 
> I also made a [tumblr](https://audiopilot.tumblr.com/) just to keep track of things that have kept me writing!


	4. Chapter 4

_Back again_ , Jake thought as he appeared in the suburban neighborhood that had haunted him ever since he first stepped foot in it. Before, he hadn't noticed the stars glittering from between the maple leaves nor the heavy silence that blanketed across everything like a breath held in suspense. It stretched without end as Jake oriented himself. He stood at the bottom step of one of the houses. Perched on its porch railing, a jack-o'-lantern's grin flickered down at him.  _Halloween?_

A chill traveled down his spine as he remembered Laurie’s pained explanation of what she had been through. It was a hard reminder of how the entity crafted these places to hurt.

The realty sign in the yard glowed in the moonlight, the name Strode printed in sideways cursive. The windows upstairs were boarded up and the doorway yawned before him. The inside lighting wavered, alternately exposing the house's innards and then casting them back in shadow. It wasn’t inviting at all, but Jake’s curiosity won out over caution.

He glanced around one more time before slowly going up the front stoop. He hadn't seen this place the first time, though he had only seen a small portion of the neighborhood. It had blurred into backyards and houses adrift in a wash of green. Only the room where Myers had found him stuck out in vivid detail.

Despite lingering reservations, despite the trial's location never guaranteed the identity of the killer, despite  _common sense,_  excitement fluttered low in his stomach at the possibility of facing Michael Myers again.

After walking around the bottom floor, Jake hesitated when he found the basement under the stairs. Even standing at the top of it, he could sense the hellish atmosphere coming up through the slats of the walls in a violent glow. Stepping foot in it willingly felt awful even as the others claimed the basement chests yielded the best items. Not even the most decked out toolbox made Jake want to go down there.

He went up the wooden staircase instead. The first room had windows blocked off and a dirty, twin-size mattress on the floor. Strange. He hadn’t seen a bed in a long time. Weird, to think anyone would sleep in such a place. It was stained black with who knew what. Was it more junk birthed by the entity or did someone actually rest on the thing?

Jake sighed and then almost choked on the following inhale as, beneath the dusty, entity-laced smell of the room emerged Myers' scent.

Lips parting to better catch the trace, his stomach dropped in a swoop of exhilaration. It was so faint he could have easily missed it if every part of him wasn't tuned to the smell of him.

An awareness that he was being watched tickled at the back of his neck.

“Hey.”

Jake whipped around with a strangled gasp. It was only Nea. She jumped at his overreaction, checking over her shoulder before looking back at him in puzzlement. Jake rubbed at his neck and muttered a greeting.

"Jumpy? What is it?" she asked, slouching around him to poke her head into the room. Her nose wrinkled in disgust before she jerked her head to the doorway at the other end of the hall. "Let's hit it."

They teamed up on a generator. Déjà vu made his movements slow as he recalled the last time he had been in this situation. It hadn't ended well for Claudette. The top of Nea's beanie hat was visible around the machine, bobbing as she worked. Jake used to have one like it, but lost it in the wrecker's yard during a trial against the nurse. Her saw had snatched it off when she teleported on top of him, Jake barely dodging her blow to prevent it from hacking into his head like she intended.

Jake touched his scarf, the material wrapped tight around his neck as usual. Already his scent was trickling outwards in little grasping feelers of enticement.

Slowly, an idea unwound itself in his mind, serpentine and venomous.

The rip current of his heat would sweep him away soon enough, but Jake didn't want to be stuck, helpless, under its sway again. He still had his pride. Pre-heat would weaken him, but once he was fully in it that would change. He wouldn't be strong enough to fight off an entity-enhanced alpha, but enough for him to actually  _do_ something.

While obviously physically unmatched, Jake could use other methods to combat Myers. He would weaponize his own scent by spreading it across every corner of the neighborhood until he couldn't be tracked that way. With the entity and the other survivors, it wasn't foolproof. Nothing rarely went as planned during a trial after all. However, the time afforded would allow him to process pre-heat until he wasn’t such an easy target.

He hoped Laurie wasn’t in the trial with them as he wasn’t completely confident in his idea and she would be able to pick up on it right away. Rather than trying to escape he would merely be circling Myers until they were the only ones left. There was the possibility that Myers might just kill him based on how their last interaction ended. It was a dangerous gamble, but Jake had made up his mind at the fire when he had smelled Myers’ blood. His body wouldn’t stop until it had its fill.

"I'm going to look for a toolbox," Jake told Nea once they finished the generator, the pop of it loud in the small room. She shrugged and hurried away with a, “Suit yourself.”

Peeling off his gloves, Jake used the cover of an old, 70’s style van to cross the street. An exit gate loomed from beyond the trees, mist glowing from the other side. The end of the street was blocked with concrete slabs surrounded by overflowing trashcans and cardboard boxes. Flies swarmed around them. Luckily, there wasn't an actual smell to pair with the sight, and Jake went around the barrier after a paranoid examination of the rest of the street. He tossed one glove into the tall grass before hugging the perimeter wall as he looped back.

He had been stuck in the purgatory of rising heat for so long that it was strangely easy to resist even as he shot through the symptoms fast enough to make his head spin. The slow lap around the street did leave him slightly out of breath, but he didn’t feel sick at all. A cramp throbbed as he went through a garage, only to fade as he became overly aware of every inch his clothes pressed against his heated skin. He was most sensitive between his legs, where wetness was just beginning to gather at his opening.

A playground complete with a swing set and old-fashioned, metal jungle gym held a sparking generator and the light wood of an unopened chest. Myers’ scent was all over the place, but a shout of surprise from far away let him relax. Jake quickly rummaged through the chest and found a flashlight. That could be useful. He left his other glove behind on top of the open lid.

Several minutes and the sound of a completed generator later, he was stuffing his jacket in an overgrown bush when the racket of someone running made Jake bend to get behind it. He watched Meg race past, clutching her arm, braids flopping against her back as she disappeared into the mist. She'd bled so much there was a clearly visible trail.

Jake shuffled backwards only to stop and hold his breath as he noticed Myers. He was striding through the front yards across the street, likely to intercept where Meg had gone.

His rigid posture and the swing of his arms was as intimidating as Jake remembered. The long knife flashed with every step. Compared to the other killers’ weapons it was simple, but the mundanity of it made it all the more unnerving. So uncanny, to see a killer who could have been from the real world instead of out of something from a nightmare.  _Had_ been from the real world, Jake reminded himself.

Even from where Jake hid, Myers’ scent was powerful enough to make his eyes water and his nose run.

Myers stopped walking.

Jake didn’t dare move. The mask unhurriedly panned the street. Jake’s heart stopped when it passed over where he was crouched, but the sudden explosion of a generator misfiring pulled that threatening attention away. He watched Myers stalk off in the sound's direction before heading the opposite way.

That had been too close. Jake rubbed at his face with his scarf and wiped away the wetness gathering at the nape of his neck until his scent was imbued in the fabric. He shoved it in a locker and hoped no one would try and hide there. The only thing left to sacrifice was his socks—he wasn’t about to walk around naked—and Jake hid them in different spots as he avoided the other survivors. He turned back at the clank of someone on a generator and ducked behind a downed pallet when Dwight scurried past.

Over everything, Myers' scent left behind was transforming into something bitter.

What it meant stumped Jake. Some sort of reaction to his own scent? Jake scratched his head before he belatedly remembered that alphas had their own version of heat. He'd never smelled it before, but the way his insides clenched tight made it obvious. 

Rut.

As if Myers wasn't daunting enough.

Jake searched for a spot to rest as he considered the consequences. It was an abstract concept that he didn’t know much about; rut had been rare even before being made irrelevant by controlled heats. Was it even applicable here, when the entity already instilled killers with unstoppable abilities and bloodlust?

Disturbed at the question, Jake bumped into the exposed foundation of a house. Dark in the shadows, he felt safe enough to lean against the cold concrete despite the strange smell of Myers still filling his brain with cotton. He let his head drop forward, eyes closed, as he took a breath only to blink as a dampness seeped into his shirt and cooled the burning under his skin. Jake squinted at the weedy plant sprouting from the wall's base.

The leaves looked wet.

Jake looked up at the wall he was leaning against. It was wet too. A metallic smell drifted off to part through the alpha scent fogging his senses.

It was blood.

Jake staggered backwards into a bush. The wall was coated by a huge arc of arterial spray that was fresh enough to weep long dripping tracks. Blood that now covered Jake and mingled with his own scent.

Myers had clearly stabbed someone right where Jake stood. The visual reminder of his violence suffused Jake with the same feeling as when he’d witnessed him kill Claudette.

Jake tried to shortcut through the building, but all its doors and windows were hammered shut. He chose to hide in the tiny backyard behind a shed as his heat swelled. With nothing to muffle it, his own scent was trying to compete with Myers’. It would make him easier to find once Myers sorted through the maze he'd left across the neighborhood. Jake felt at his pockets: all he had was the flashlight and bits of medical supplies. He wished he had actually found a toolbox to have something heavier like a wrench, but the other chests he had come across had already been emptied.

He moved on to the house next door. Myers’ scent was here too but fainter. Horrible as it was, he was relieved to recognize Nea’s scream as she was hooked as it meant Myers was preoccupied elsewhere. Inside, the couch was flipped over and the pictures on the wall hung crooked. Jake examined an odd indent in one of the walls where something had nearly punched a hole through the drywall.

The remains of a struggle were obvious, but the lack of blood meant they were able to escape. At least for an instant.

A generator was in view of the front door, almost complete from its high whine. It was in a tight spot, nestled at the bottom of a staircase that circled upwards. A floor-length window on the landing served as the perfect place to jump out. Up the stairs were empty rooms decorated with more paintings—Jake examined the strange pictures with some confusion—and a couple windows serving as more possible escape routes.

On his way back down, Jake paused on the landing when he heard something.

He couldn’t place it. Had the step creaked under his own weight or was someone walking around outside?

Standing still, Jake gripped the banister and listened.

It was completely silent except for his own soft breathing.

He jumped when the shock wave of Nea being absorbed by the entity cracked the air.

As the thunder of the entity quieted, Jake waited a little longer. Nothing outside moved from what he could see through the window except for the flashing police lights. Jake inched down the stairs and checked the front porch. It was empty.

Maybe he had imagined it. The strain was likely getting to him. Myers couldn't make it over here that fast.

No one had rescued Nea in time. Jake frowned as, by his count, that left two generators. If he finished this one then at least he could help Dwight and Meg in some small way. He pushed his hair back out of his eyes where it hung damp with sweat. Jake fell into a half-crouch and carefully picked up the wires as his bare fingertips would be unprotected if he made a mistake.

Jake attempted to jump-start it only to hear the miserable clunk of some part falling out of place. Grunting, Jake shoved it back in and wiped the grease on his pant leg. A spark fizzled as the generator surged before falling into a smooth idle. The house lit fully, and Jake looked at the messy aftermath around him as he stood. He leaned out the front door to peek again.

He decided to exit from the back when he spotted movement further up the street. Damn, it was close too. He would have to be quick. Jake spun around and was halfway across the room before he realized Myers’ rut scent, already sticking in his nose, was getting thicker as he neared the door.

As if to confirm it, he heard the heavy breathing.

Jake backed up until the generator vibrated against legs as Myers filled the doorway, eyes wide at the sight of him.

All of the killers had a murderous intent made almost physical within the entity's landscape but he hadn’t experienced one like this. There was no anger, no hunger, no reason to it at all. Only the certainty that he was going to die. Myers’ head cocked sideways and a thrill shot through Jake as that intense scrutiny ran up and down his body like a physical caress. He was too aware of his stripped down state, shirt and pants plastered with sweat and someone else’s blood to his skin.

Their scents met, heat to rut, and all fear melted away like sugar beneath the downpour of his own hormones.

He was  _eager_.

Jake gave into the urge to bare his teeth at the alpha.

He raised one hand and, heart pounding, waved a hand for him to come forward.

Myers didn’t hesitate and Jake ran for the stairs, aiming to gain some distance. He was almost to the landing when Myers latched onto his leg, fingers digging into the calf muscle. Jake took hold of the banister railings as he was pulled backwards. He almost lost his grip at the power behind it but somehow held on despite the way it hurt his fingers. The tension left him suspended in the air.

Looking over his shoulder, Jake kicked with his free leg at Myers. The attempt was blocked with a forearm. Another hard tug and the rails were ripped from his hands.

Momentum slammed him face-first into a step before he could bring his hands down to prevent it. The numb shock of the blow stunned Jake long enough that his other leg was trapped and his body dragged down. His ribs and knees knocked painfully into the stairs, the carpet burning his palms as Jake tried to grab onto anything.

Jake continued to flail as he was forced over on to his back. He knocked an elbow into Myers’ shin where one big boot was propped on the stair by Jake’s hip and the shock of it reverberated up his nerves in scorching pain. He stared up at Myers, pinned within his shadow.

Something hot and wet trickled over his mouth. Without thinking, Jake licked his upper lip.

The taste of his own blood filled his mouth as Myers raised his knife, light glinting across the blade.

“No!” Jake shouted. They were so close his blood sprayed up across Myers' mask, red on white.

Myers inhaled and stopped, allowing Jake enough time to plant his feet in Myers’ stomach. It was like kicking a wall. He shoved as hard as he could, knocking Myers back enough that he could scramble up the stairs. He narrowly evaded Myers' second grab to tumble out of the window. The landing was awkward, pain shooting up one leg, but Jake ignored it as he went around the side of the house. He recognized the playground ahead. The jungle gym bars now served as perches for a small flock of crows that watched Jake’s passing.

Without looking, Jake knew he was being followed as they took flight behind him. Their wings beat the air with as much urgency as Jake's heartbeat. His nose and chin throbbed with pain, the blood cooling across his face.

The only warning Myers had caught up to him was the whistle of the knife cutting through the air just his behind his ear. A scream grew from the back of throat and pressed behind his teeth. Jaw clenched, Jake used both hands to leap over a picket fence, only to release that scream as his shirt was snagged.

Knocked back into the slatted boards, Jake dropped his weight to slide to the ground and keep the fence between them. Buttons flew as his shirt ripped half-open.

From the corner of his eye he saw a slash of silver coming down.

Jake jerked to the side. The crack of Myers’ knife breaking the fence was terrifying, bits of wood and paint falling over his shoulder. 

He was back on his feet as Myers pulled the knife free. Jake couldn't help but look back. That white mask was aimed directly at him as Myers easily stepped over where Jake had to vault.

He barely noticed the rumble of another generator finishing echoed by the blaring of the exit gates becoming active as his own wheezing nearly drowned out everything. Coupled with the painful shock that ran up his ankle with every footfall, he knew he couldn’t keep running. Dodging between the trees, Jake went back towards the house, hopefully crossing over his old tracks, and dropped to his knees behind a boulder.

He waited, hand over his mouth, until enough time passed that he knew he had lost Myers.

For now.

Jake sighed, almost dizzy with relief as he observed his own blood smeared across his palm. Out of the tunnel vision of a chase, he finally noticed the sharp ache coming from his arm. Myers’ knife had grazed the top of his shoulder. Pressing on the shallow cut, Jake dug through his side pocket for butterfly tape to close it. Thankfully, he still had a scrap of gauze to press tenderly against his nose. He felt the bridge of it. The light touch hurt, but he didn’t think it was broken.

The shadow of someone being hung from a hook shone like a beacon at the same time the alarm of one of the gates unlocking heralded the trial coming to its finale. Myers had found someone else.

Jake was amazed that he had escaped. Compared to their first meeting, it seemed Myers had seriously been trying to disable him, but besides some scrapes, aches, and a ripped shirt he was fine. Even after being chased and knocked around, the exhilaration hadn’t dissipated. Myers' scent clung to wherever he’d touched and Jake’s inner muscles tightened as he rubbed at the finger-shaped bruises on his leg.

Even more wet and sensitive, every footstep grew more and more uncomfortable. With a door unlocked, hope would be tenuous with someone still hooked. Not sure who was on the hook and who was still around, Jake went to the former. His walk turned into a run as he heard Meg’s cry of pain at the same moment she escaped. Myers must have knocked her out of the exit, which meant Dwight was the last one left.

 _Hurry, hurry_ , his heart demanded. The hook stood in a courtyard surrounded by benches as if inviting him to take a seat to watch Dwight’s struggle. He held the entity's claw inches away from his chest and cried for help when he spotted Jake.

Jake reached up to his waist to lift him free of the hook. He almost dropped him as his skin crawled. His fingers had brushed the bare skin of Dwight’s arms. The wrongness of it made him let go too quickly. Dwight stumbled into him with a groan of pain.

"The door on the left," he gasped, face pale as he frantically looked around. His shoulder sluggishly bled, the hole left behind near-cauterized by the entity, and he had a deep cut across his back.

"Can you run?" Jake asked. He didn’t have any supplies left and he didn’t dare touch him again, knowing he had already accidentally spread his own scent across him.

“I can do it. Thanks,” Dwight replied, straightening with a grimace. He looked him over. “What happened to your clothes?”

“Let’s go,” Jake said, avoiding answering  _that_ question. They broke into a light jog that shot little volleys of pain up his leg. Dwight didn’t look any better, almost hobbling as he clutched his middle. Either Myers was coming to investigate Dwight’s escape or he would be waiting by the opened gate. Dwight would have a chance to make a run for it if they could sneak over to the other gate, but there might not be enough time to get it open and they were unfortunately close together. Trying for the open one had it's own risks, but Jake could provide distraction for Dwight to sneak by. They just had to get there.

Rounding a car, Jake faltered as the rank scent stabbed at his still sensitive nose.

He looked behind them.

No one was there.

Jake bumped into Dwight’s back, causing them both to stagger. He was frozen, looking up, and Jake didn’t have to follow his gaze to know what he saw but his eyes were helplessly drawn upwards.

Myers stood on top of a porch roof, watching them from above.

He could feel Dwight shake against him.

“Go!” Jake ordered, pushing his shoulders, but Myers dropped down in their intended path. Dwight backpedaled, skidding over the ground and fell against Jake, who yanked Dwight by the back of his shirt out of Myers’ range just as he swiped at them.

While Myers prepared for another attack, Jake spun to drag Dwight around so that he stood between them. The move had the unintended effect of sending Dwight to his hands and knees in the grass. It also didn’t work, Myers pushed past Jake to hunt down Dwight. Too frightened and slow to do more than take a few shaky steps, Dwight screamed as Myers lunged.

The knife caught Dwight across the throat.

His yell became a thick gurgle as the skin parted, the gory inside of his throat visible before red poured out, staining the front of his shirt. He dropped to the ground.

Even fatally injured, Dwight kept trying to make a sound as he crawled. With the wet piercing of muscle and crunch of bone, Myers plunged his knife into his back with enough force to pin him to the ground like an insect.

It was over in seconds.

Jake still stood with his arms uselessly extended.

Dwight’s body twitched between them.

Myers unbent to face him, hands empty, deep inhales beyond menacing. His mask was still spotted with Jake's blood.

Jake edged away.

When Myers began to walk towards him, Jake headed back to the courtyard, weaving between the piles of garbage left in the way. He dropped a wooden pallet when he felt Myers get too close, almost stunning the killer, but Myers pulled back at the last second. They watched each other across the divide before Myers lifted his foot and began to crush the obstruction. Cursing, Jake sprinted into the street. The Strode house was ahead, its orange pumpkin bright and cheerful.

Jake made it through the doorway and up the stairs before he bounced off the wall. He pivoted in place to head for one of the windows on the back side of the house, but knew he wouldn’t make it as he saw Myers coming up the stairs. Two steps and Myers' weight crashed into him and sent him to the floor. Using his legs, Jake retreated as he reached into his pocket for the flashlight.

Switching it on while aiming at Myers’ face, he couldn’t stop a hysterical laugh as Myers swatted at the bright beam. Almost upright, Jake was midway to a window when Myers blindly tackled him. The impact hit across the lower half of his body. Jake staggered and would have fallen if Myers didn't grab a hold of him. One hand came up and found the flashlight. Jake couldn't hold on as it was pried from his hand to be tossed away. The flashlight broke against the wall, clattering into pieces. Myers’ grasp was punishingly tight around his wrist.

His next idea was to go for the only weakness he could guess at: the mask.

Myers responded by leaning away and Jake used the feint to try and pull free. His arm was nearly yanked from its socket. He winced as the cut on his shoulder tore open again. That hadn’t worked as well as he hoped. Myers stood and Jake was confronted with the disparity in his own average height compared to the giant towering over him. He raised his chin, having to tilt his head all the way back to maintain eye contact.

“Come on,” Jake panted, still twisting his wrist in an attempt to break Myers’ hold. “Afraid I’ll see what’s under there?”

Myers’ calm breathing didn’t change. As if subduing Jake had taken no effort at all. It was a little insulting as Jake was disheveled and dripping, barely able to breathe through the thick cloud of their scents.

A massive hand caught his face. Fingers squeezed hard on each side of his jaw until his mouth was forced open. As his already bruised lips dragged over Myers' palm, Jake sunk the top row of his teeth into Myers' flesh. He didn't flinch even when Jake bit down harder, skin giving under his canines.

A normal person would have withdrawn their hand. Myers forced his hand deeper into Jake’s mouth until his skin tore open and coppery blood coated Jake’s tongue. The corners of his lips felt like they were going to tear apart. Jake turned his head away to dislodge Myers’ hand as he gagged.

An arm wrapped around his back and hauled him forward until they were pressed front-to-front. The position made him shudder as it evoked the last time he had Myers’ arms wrapped around him.

He shivered again as he looked up into the mask.

The faintest gleam shone back, Myers' hidden eyes piercing him straight through.

Myers swept his thumb over Jake's mouth, smearing through his own blood as he aggressively pressed down. The threat of more pain had Jake pulling his lips back to protect them from being crushed. It pushed against his teeth instead, forcing Jake’s mouth open again to touch the flat edges of his front teeth. He tasted iron and salt as it slid deeper to test the point of one of his canines.

He was getting sick of the smell of blood.

Jake let his lips relax around Myers’ thumb. The skin was warm and soft over the bend of it. Myers’ arm tightened even further around him like a snake constricting around it's prey.

He went loose, body unwinding and willing him to concede despite the drive to survive that kept him going long past the realization that he was caught within the entity's unforgiving cycle.

Cautiously, Jake reached upwards. Myers’ thumb pinned down his tongue in a clear warning. Jake flapped his hand in what he hoped was a non-threatening manner. He mumbled wordlessly around the finger beneath Myers' gaze. With Myers in his mouth it was the only form of communication he had. The pressure eased.

Careful not to dislodge the mask, Jake slipped his fingers under its bottom edge. The tip of his middle finger touched skin and he traced the smooth shape of Myers’ chin. He followed the curve of it where it dipped up to Myers’ lips. Those lips that had touched the most intimate part of himself.

Hopefully he would get the message.

To emphasize it, Jake licked at the tip of Myers' thumb.

Myers withdrew so he could grip Jake’s entire head between his hands. Long fingers buried in his hair, cradling his skull, which felt all too fragile. How easy it would be, to break his neck. Jake grounded himself by curling his fingers into the front of Myers’ coverall.

His head was moved until he was leaning back at an angle that fully revealed the line of his throat. Myers touched a finger as if to check his pulse. Deliberately, it glided across Jake’s neck from one side to the other, the drag of it making Jake shake both at the light touch and the implied threat. He tried not to think about what the inside of Dwight’s neck had looked like before being hidden by a torrent of blood.

“Is that what you want?” Jake dared to ask, the forced angle making him stare through the veil of his own eyelashes.

Myers released him and Jake blinked. Then hands engulfed his shoulders and lifted him into the air.

"Really?" Jake objected as he was swept up by Myers’ hold and tossed over his shoulder. It was brutal on his stomach, Jake bouncing with each downward step. He pushed against the broad expanse of Myers’ back even as he was held in place with supernatural ease. 

When Myers reached the bottom, Jake caught the street beyond the door in a blur as he was swung around and down onto a couch. Dust puffed up into the air and Jake sneezed as he struggled to sit up. He stilled as Myers caged him with his arms, then let his legs fall open to allow him to slot between them. His own arousal pushed against his pants.

What remained of his clothing was roughly removed, shoelaces ripping and his pants rubbed harshly against his skin by Myers’ assault. Jake squirmed to pull his arms free of his abused shirt only to yelp when his sides were seized. Myers' hands encompassed the entire width of Jake’s waist, dragging him to the sofa’s edge. It should have been disgusting, the bloody coverall and dirty couch against his naked skin, but all he wanted was the feel of Myers’ body against his.

As the shirt came away, Myers’ leaned closer, his interest making Jake tighten his legs around where they were held apart by Myers’ hips. For a second he felt like a teenager again, too vulnerable and aware of himself. He slouched back against the cushions and waited. After last time, he didn’t want to make too bold of a move despite the nervous beat of his pulse.

Myers’ uninjured hand fit over Jake's windpipe, the curve between his thumb and fingers tight against his throat. When Myers squeezed, it wasn't the exploratory touch from before. Tighter and tighter his hand closed around him. The air was punched out of his lungs as the compression increased. Pressure built behind his eyes. Jake opened his mouth in vain attempts to gasp as his body screamed for air.

He could hear his own pathetic whimpers as spots swarmed his vision, Myers’ mask blurring as Jake scratched at his wrist. Myers’ own breathing grew rough.

Jake was still hard, grinding himself against Myers’ front until he grew too weak to do anything more than go limp in his hold.

Myers let go.

The first, desperate rush of air was painful. Coughing, Jake gaped as his head fell back against the top of the couch. His throat burned inside and out. Spit dripped down his chin as he blearily focused on Myers moving. Jake wiped it away with the back of his hand.

He was rolling up the bottom of the mask. A pulse of wetness left Jake’s opening at the sight. Jake licked his sore lips.

Myers used both hands to continue choking him. Unrecovered from the first time, Jake barely put up a fight as he was suffocated. Dimly, he thought Myers was making a sound, some catch at the end of each heavy exhale almost like a voice, but his own sluggish heartbeat drowned it out, so loud it seemed to come from the very walls. Or was it the entity, urging the violence on?

Something softly brushed across his lips.

Jake heaved as his neck was released, eyelids heavy as he glared through involuntary tears. They were so close together that each breath Jake greedily inhaled came directly from Myers' exposed mouth.

It wasn't anything like a kiss.

Myers' lips didn't move, only hovered over his as he stole Jake’s breath. Jake lolled his head to the side, but Myers wouldn’t let him escape it. He pushed at Myers' immovable shoulders. Mouth and neck all pain, he was even wetter than before. It smeared across the back of his thighs where the cushion underneath was soaking wet.

Hands felt along the curve of his ribcage as Myers’ attention shifted lower. His mouth traced the line of Jake’s collarbone down to where his chest rose and fell sharply with his heavy panting. Control slowly returned as the numbness receded. A warm haze rose in its place.

Fuck it, he wanted to feel Myers’ skin against his.

He fumbled to find the zipper of Myers' coverall, pinching it between forefinger and thumb and using the weight of his arm to drag it down. The teeth un-interlocked to reveal the dark shirt underneath, pulled tight across heavy muscle that bumped against his knuckles.

With a painful swallow, Jake brushed his palm down Myers' chest from sternum to where the zipper parted low on his stomach. His body was warm, not at all like the cold presence that lurked below the mask and avidly watched as it strangled Jake.

Myers wasn’t completely remote. His body was obviously responding by the feel of the hardness against Jake's fingers when he moved his hand lower.

Just as hard, Jake let the zipper drop the last few inches and then went to tug the coverall down. He was interrupted by Myers suddenly flipping him onto his front until he was on his knees bent over the couch. Jake pushed away from the back of it to prevent being smothered as Myers crowded close behind him. Jake’s cock, trapped between the cushion and his own stomach, was leaking at the hardness pressed against his ass. Jake winced at the bite of the zipper dragging over his bare skin, and then gasped as it disappeared and he felt the hot shape of Myers slide up between his legs.

It was so long that the head of it nudged under Jake's own cock. Jake swallowed again as his mouth filled with saliva.

Myers’ chest pressed to his back, only the thin shirt separating their skin, as hands explored Jake’s own. Jake locked his elbows, biceps straining to hold up their combined weight. Fingers passed over his nipples and it was an electrifying shock straight down between his legs. They quickly returned, rubbing harder and harder as Jake trembled.

“St-stop that,” Jake stuttered, feeling himself blush at how responsive they were. He had never been touched like this. His few interactions usually revolved around what was below his waist. Jake hung his head as embarrassment crawled hotly along his skin. Myers’ cruelly dug his blunt fingernails in and the sudden pain made him cry out. Trapped by Myers’ weight, he was unable to avoid it as they began to twist and pull. Jake ground back against Myers’ cock when he clawed down the entire front of his chest, leaving angry lines across his skin.

Still, Myers didn’t do any more than touch across his chest. Fingers explored his abdominal muscles. The lowest he went was to dip a finger in Jake’s bellybutton, a move that made Jake shakily laugh at the tickle of it. He didn’t even thrust where his cock was pressed between Jake’s legs. Like he didn’t even notice it. Jake’s growing emptiness made him squirm against the heavy heat of Myers. He leaned forward and then shifted back, toes pushing against the floor and his hands gripping the couch. Each pass was made slicker as Myers moved back enough that his cock dragged across his opening.

“Put it in,” Jake demanded, and then thumped his fist into the cushion when Myers ignored him to keep those awkward little thrusts over and around where Jake really wanted him inside.

A hand on his hip half-lifted him, forcing his spine into an arch as the other shoved down between his shoulder blades. Pushed and pulled in opposing directions, Jake shook when he felt the tip of Myers catch at his hole. It forced him open in a burning stretch that left Jake whining. He didn’t recognize the sound of his own voice, nor the animalistic need that had his fingers scrabbling across the back of the sofa.

Then Myers’ cock slipped back out.

“You asshole,” Jake gasped, frustrated. Of course the only reply was breathing. Determination and flexibility allowed Jake to bend sideways as he reached down. He got a hold on Myers’ cock and slicked his hand down the length of it, made wet by Jake’s own body. It was so big and the skin was so soft. Jake clenched his hand as hard as he could in a move that would have hurt anyone else. All Myers did was give a deep grunt and shove forwards.

Jake guided the tip back to his opening and did it again until Myers’ cock was forced inside him. He was filled completely. Jake spread his legs wide as he struggled to adjust around the width of it, biting his own forearm. It hurt in a way that felt impossibly good.

Myers’ breath ruffled the hair on the crown of his head as he stabbed his hips forward. The quick in-and-out motion sent little dtings of static across Jake’s body. He held onto the side of Myers’ hip, feeling the flex of muscle as he urged him to keep going.

He was sweating all over, warmth cascading through his body. Every thrust forced a sigh from his sore throat. Awareness scattered, clinging to odd moments as he was fucked: the scratch of the couch fabric under his elbows competed with the ache of his cut shoulder when he stretched. Dust floated through the air as Myers' fingernakls dug in his back, making the wet patch of precome under his cock grow wider.

Before he could register Myers’ cock slipping out, he was being raised up. Myers dropped him on the couch on his back again. Hands arranged him without care for his comfort, shoving his legs up until the points of his knees were pressed to his own chest.

Jake bit down on his bruised lower lip under Myers’ gaze. He reached down and touched himself, rubbing his palm across his cock, the other cupping underneath. When he began to jack his hand up and down, Jake rocked his head back, setting the rough pace that he liked. The lack of reaction from Myers spurred him on, enfolding the head with the tips of his fingers and moving them in circles as he felt underneath where Myers cock had  stretched him wide.

“Do something,” Jake muttered, then grit his teeth when he pushed a finger into himself to feel the soft, slick give of his own insides. He rested his foot against the bulge of Myers’ pectoral muscle, shirt tugging up as he guided his heel to the curve of Myers’ shoulder and gave a little demanding push. Jake stared at the small glimpse of Myers' muscles stomach.

His foot slipped over Myers’ shoulder when Myers put one arm on the back of the couch over Jake’s head. His hand was knocked out of the way as his cock entered him again. Jake didn’t even attempt to stifle the needy sounds spilling out as it slowly pushed him apart, until every inch left him full and panting. He had to close his eyes against the devastation of it, at how badly he wanted it.

Myers took Jake’s hand and placed his fingers in his mouth. The scorching, wet slide of his tongue traveling between them made Jake push them in deeper. He spasmed, eyes flying open, as Myers thrust into him so hard the couch rocked. The next was as forceful and every following one after just as rough. Myers sustained a ruthless rhythm that left Jake tugging at his own hair for something to hold on to beneath the onslaught of raw sensation. He didn’t seem to get tired or uncomfortable, pounding into him even as Jake’s body protested being almost bent in half for so long.

He moved his fingers in Myers’ mouth, feeling his teeth like Myers had done to him. The tender flesh underneath Myers’ tongue was slippery under his fingertips.

Between the small space left between their bodies, the wet smacks of Myers’ hips to his ass and the tiny sounds pushed from the back of Jake’s throat were pornographic. Jake took in the sight of his body’s ability to take Myers' cock, grasping around the thickness of him. His own bounced against his stomach with every thrust, leaving fat streaks of pre-come behind.

Wiggling, Jake lowered his legs until they were around Myers’ waist. The position was less painful on his back but just as intense. Myers never stopped fucking him, that inhuman stamina finally useful in a way that didn’t involve bloodshed.

Each jolting spike of pleasure resounded throughout his body and pushed him closer to the edge. He went back to touching himself, pulling his fingers free of Myers’ mouth so he could wrap an arm around Myers and pull him even closer. The mask was pulled up enough that he could see the wide curve of his neck. He pressed his forehead to it, breathing him in, rut mellowed by the scent of sex.

Fingers found the nape of his neck, tracing the bumps of his vertebra that led to the base of his skull before they pulled at the fine hairs there, moving Jake’s head to the side.

Teeth tore into him, right where his scent was the strongest. Jake’s voice broke as he shouted, clenching around Myers’ cock.  _Finally_.

He trembled into an orgasm, unable to stop shaking as it went on and on, verging on painful. He came until it coated his chest. He lost track of time, blinking through the blissful vertigo as aftershocks made him twitch.

When awareness returned, Myers was still over him, silently observing. He was hard but unmoving inside him.

“Fuck,” Jake muttered, using his wrist to wipe away the sweat and tears on his face. He put a hand on Myers’ chest, trying to gain some breathing room. He doubted Myers had stopped out of any consideration for him. It was more like he was waiting for something, but what exactly was a mystery.

“What?” Jake asked, then grunted when Myers’ cock slid free as he was lifted up by his armpits so Myers could sit on the couch with Jake in his lap. Come slid down his front. When he glanced down, his wasn’t surprised to see the deep, stinging scratches down his chest. Between the bite mark on his throat and the cut on his shoulder, it looked like a big cat had gotten a hold of him. He looked back up at Myers’ impassive mask.

The longer they stared at one another, the quicker Jake recovered as his heat wouldn’t be so easily satisfied. Like standing in the ocean surf, the waves of it would batter against him until he had exhausted all of his limits.

“Want me to do the work, huh?” Jake asked. Monroe wary now that he had a little more clarity, Jake rested his arms over Myers’ shoulders and shifted so that he could sink back down on his cock. He tilted his hips forward so he could feel where the end of him reached deep inside, eyes rolling back as a tremor made him dig his nails into Myers’ neck.

He rode him for what felt like hours, the rocking of his hips slow. He shifted most of his weight to one side to avoid using his sore ankle too much. His cock hardened again as it rubbed across the side of Myers’ hard abdomen. The entire time, Myers didn’t move beyond the slight rise and fall of his chest, even when Jake ran his hands over the interplay of muscle across it and down his arms. For some reason he kept focusing on the light dusting of hair across his forearms, dark against pale skin.

“Touch me,” Jake begged. He needed more, unable to come again just from the grind of Myers’ cock inside.

Amazingly, Myers actually did it. The touch to his chest was gentle, wiping through the mess of Jake’s slowly cooling come until it was gathered thick on his fingers. Another hand swept along his back, from the jut of his shoulderblade down to the swell of his ass. How easily Myers encompassed him. Again, Jake was keenly aware of how fragile he was between the weight of Myers' hands.

Myers brought his fingers up to taste Jake’s come and then leaned down to actually lick it off his chest. The flat swipe of his tongue over his nipple felt amazing. He closed his eyes, attempting to hold back, but it was like trying to hold smoke. He came in little spurts, jerking with each successive orgasm.

The sudden pain of his nipple being bit made Jake jump, eyes opening to see the shine of his come on Myers’ lips. There was still a little smear of drying blood across his jaw.

Hands wrapped around his neck as Myers fucked up into him. He was using the hold to move Jake up and down on his cock, each lifting squeeze cutting off Jake’s air supply. Suspended by sensation, Jake stared at where he knew those eyes were behind the mask’s cut-outs. He couldn’t help the upturn of his lips at how good it all felt.

He could feel the pulsation of Myers’ cock inside of him as he came. Completely silent, the only outward signal was that Myers had stopped breathing. His hands clamped down harder than ever around his throat. Jake was full and yet hollowed out, buried by a luminosity that seared away all thought. Jake began to lose consciousness.

He was brought back by a hard slap across the face.

Jake gasped and then rubbed at his cheek, glaring at the killer. He winced as Myers’ cock fell out as he started to stand up with numb legs. Myers shoved several fingers into him before he could get very far. They slammed in and out in a furious motion that made Myers’ come squelch as it leaked out around them. Jake held onto Myers’ forearm as it moved up and down. He needing something to anchor him against the current of his own body gladly meeting each thrust.

“Oh my god,” Jake rasped as filthy splatters hit his ass and thighs. It was all being forced out and Myers didn’t quit until Jake couldn’t take it anymore and came. He shivered as Myers' fingers left him, the air cold against his opening. All he wanted to do was lay down.

Sprawled across Myers’ chest, every part of him felt bruised and this was only the beginning. A break to the surface for a lungful of air before he would be submerged again by his heat. The air was magnetized with the smell of come, sweat, and their collective scents. It was like an itch on the back of his tongue where he couldn’t reach.

Jake let his eyelids drop as Myers' wet hand closed over his nape. He pressed down hard on where he bit Jake’s neck. A mark Jake could feel down to his bones.

Myers’ breathing was loud in the darkness as Jake drifted, floating upwards and tied by a rope that led to connection at its most base form. He could feel the vibration of Myers’ heart beating just like his own, their existence overlapping like rainfall.

He was alive. Beyond desire or action, he sunk into the bond entwining between them where a black well of indifference enveloped him in its jaws.

Stained with blood and the shape of Myers' teeth but made complete.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, but I plan to turn it into a series as I have more ideas. If I post any updates, it'll be on my [tumblr](https://audiopilot.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I kind of wanted to include the scene explaining what happened in the messed up room, but it would ruin the flow so please imagine Myers flipping a couch at someone. (┛• ＿ •) ┛︵ ┻━┻
> 
> Thank you for reading. I appreciate all the comments, bookmarks, subscriptions, and kudos!


End file.
